1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removal of toner adhering to a transfer member, in an image forming apparatus in which a detection toner image is formed in an inter-image area between toner images formed repeatedly in an image bearing member, and in the image forming apparatus in which a transfer member contacting the image bearing member to transfer the toner image on the image bearing member to a recording material contacts the inter-image area of the image bearing member.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, demand for stabilization of image quality is increasing in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Therefore, in forming repeatedly the plural toner images on the image bearing member, the detection toner image is formed in the inter-image area between the toner images on the image bearing member to increase a frequency of control of toner image forming conditions based on the detection result of the detection toner image, and thereby the stabilization of the image quality is achieved.
On the other hand, when the toner image on the image bearing member is transferred to the recording material, the transfer member being in contact with the image bearing member is also in contact with the inter-image area where the toner image transferred to the recording material does not exist. Therefore, generation of vibration caused by contacting and separating the transfer member to and from the image bearing member can be prevented to narrow the inter-image area, and the number of images formed per unit time can be increased in the image forming apparatus
When the transfer member is in contact with the inter-image area, a fog toner or the detection toner image adheres to the transfer member in the inter-image area. In order to remove the adhesion toner, a cleaning electric field is formed while the transfer member is in contact with the inter-image area. The cleaning electric field causes the toner adhering to the transfer member to be electrostatically moved to the image bearing member.
However, because the toner removal from the transfer member to which the detection toner image adheres is not sufficiently performed, there is generated a problem that the toner adheres to the recording material surface with which the transfer member is in contact.